¡Nadie se salvará!
by Gilrasir
Summary: La más grande broma jamás hecha en Hogwarts viene a llevarse a cabo por el cuarteto de estudiantes más alocados de la historia... más otra persona que se subió al carro a caballo de la extorsión. ¡Nadie se salvará de la broma!


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo busco producirle un ataque de pánico a Rowling con mis estupideces (en especial con la que estoy a punto de escribir)

**Aclaración:** Ese fic fue creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Bueno, esta otra ridícula obra de mi imaginación también va dedicada a **NymphadoraLovegood**. Ojalá que la disfrutes y te falte el aire riéndote de los Merodeadores.

* * *

Cuando una de las aulas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no se estaba usando para dictar clases pero está cerrada con llave de todas formas, casi siempre venía a significar que cuatro de los estudiantes más alocados en existencia estaban trabajando en un plan para poner al colegio patas arriba. Podían escucharse explosiones veladas, silbidos y algún que otro sonido raro desde una sala en el quinto piso, un lugar por el que los estudiantes pasaban rápidamente si no querían ser víctimas de alguna sorpresa inesperada.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la sala, cuatro alumnos deambulaban por la estancia con encantamientos casco-burbuja para que no fuesen afectados por los vapores que emanaban del caldero. La escena parecía una mala parodia de un laboratorio científico.

—¡No, no Peter! —rezongó Remus, indicando el envase correcto a Colagusano—. ¡Tráeme la esencia de belladona, no la de jazmín!

—¿Y qué rayos hace aquí una botella con esencia de jazmín? —inquirió Sirius al aire.

—¡Ah, no! Esa es mía —aclaró James con un pequeño rubor en su cara, sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por todos y cada uno de los presentes—. Es un pequeño truco casero de mi madre.

—¡Olvídalo compañero! ¡Lily no te va a pescar ni aunque uses Amortentia! —exclamó Sirius mientras arrojaba al caldero unas púas de puercoespín—. ¡No creo que una fragancia tan común vaya a hacerla caer!

—¡No pierdo nada con intentarlo! —gritó James a su vez. El sonido que hacía el vapor que escapaba del caldero ameritaba los gritos porque era un silbido muy penetrante—. ¡Remus! ¡Tienes que echar los pétalos de crisantemo!

—¡Esto parece un brebaje hippie! —comentó Lunático, esparciendo los pétalos por la superficie del líquido, el cual tomó una tonalidad que sólo se podía apreciar en un arcoíris—. ¡Peter! ¡Asegúrate que tengas la belladona en tus manos! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien mete la pata con este compuesto!

Peter miró bien la etiqueta de la botella antes de dejar caer exactamente seis gotas de esencia de belladona. Todo se veía distorsionado a causa de las burbujas que protegían a los merodeadores de los aún desconocidos efectos del humo que abarcaba toda la sala. James acudió hacia la mesa donde se almacenaban los ingredientes y dio el paso final antes de revolver por treinta minutos: agregar hojas de té a la mezcla. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a revolver la mezcla, se le ocurrió una idea extraña, algo que surgió mientras Remus le decía a Peter que se asegurara de tener el ingrediente correcto.

—¿Y si le agrego un poco de esto? —murmuró para que nadie lo escuchara.

James extrajo una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y dejó caer un par de gotas sobre el burbujeante brebaje antes que alguno de sus amigos. Remus, Sirius y Peter estaban haciendo un recuento de los ingredientes, cuánto se usó y cuánto sobró. Hacer ese recuento era importante, porque los ingredientes fueron obtenidos de una forma muy, pero muy dudosa.

—¿Estás revolviendo James?

El aludido jadeaba de vez en cuando. El caldero era gigantesco y la cuchara que usaba James para revolver era un poco pesada, además del calor que hacía en la sala por causa del fuego que mantenía caliente al caldero.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Pompas de jabón? —gruñó James, murmurando cosas que tenían relación con el esfuerzo y lo fácil que era todo para sus amigos, claro que todo era en broma. Hasta las situaciones más serias eran abordadas con humor por este cuarteto de bromistas.

—Bueno, creo que usamos la cantidad justa de ingredientes —anunció Remus, visiblemente aliviado—. Ahora tenemos que designar a alguien para que regrese los ingredientes del lugar que los sacamos.

—¡Yo me ofrezco! —vociferó Sirius, siempre dispuesto a colaborar cuando se trataba de propinar la broma más grande en la historia de Hogwarts. Y todos querían dejar su marca y ser recordados en los anales de los alborotadores y los bromistas como "el cuarteto que llevó a la quiebra a Zonko".

—Peter —dijo Remus, ordenando los ingredientes sobrantes para que Sirius no tuviese problema alguno con la "devolución"—. Ve a la oficina del profesor Slughorn para que montes una distracción y lo saques de allí. De esa forma Sirius podrá hacer su trabajo sin interrupciones.

—¡A la orden!

—Tú sigue revolviendo James. Quedan —Remus consultó su reloj rápidamente— veinte minutos más. Yo te voy a indicar que pares cuando haya pasado la media hora.

—Y luego, a esperar dos meses para que madure. Nada es simple con estos malditos brebajes, ¿verdad?

—Nada es simple en esta vida James.

—Ugh, rayos. Estar aquí es como acampar en el interior de un volcán. —se quejó James con el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre—. ¿Sabes qué Remus? Si llego a tener hijos, espero que él sea un cero a la izquierda con esto de las pociones, porque vaya que apesta saber de estas cosas.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No tiene por qué tenerlo —arguyó James, aspirando aire como si estuviera corriendo una maratón olímpica con zapatillas de concreto—. ¿Y tengo que pasar veinte minutos más en esta cosa?

—Nada se consigue sin un poco de sacrificio James.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los cuatro merodeadores estaban exhaustos, con magulladuras diversas y caras para el olvido. El cuarteto no podían creer su mala suerte: entre los cuatro habían conseguido esconder el caldero en el Bosque Prohibido bajo una pila de encantamientos defensivos, pero por alguna estupidez más allá del raciocinio de aquellos traviesos alumnos, ellos habían olvidado cambiar a sus formas animales —Remus no tuvo necesidad de ello gracias a su excelente planificación de la operación para que todo concordara con la luna llena, aunque obviamente eso al final lo terminó perjudicando más que a sus amigos— y fueron descubiertos por el guardabosque del colegio mientras se escabullían hacia el castillo.

Todos ellos pasaron seis semanas aseando los baños del colegio —y a estas alturas era superfluo agregar que el castigo se llevó a cabo sin magia—, aunque ninguno de los cuatro asumió alguna responsabilidad. El punto era que el caldero estaba a salvo y el fuego estaba encantado para que no se apagara en dos meses.

En la última semana de espera, James estaba solo en el Gran Salón, revolviendo su avena con frutos secos cuando una figura se le acercó de manera intempestiva.

—Potter.

El aludido giró la cabeza para encarar a su interlocutor, pero esa persona no era otra que Lily Evans.

—Ah, Evans. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Tienes que venir conmigo. ¡Ahora!

—¡Oye! ¡No soy tu marido para que me mandes!

—¡Ahora, James Potter!

No había remedio. Las mujeres estaban comenzando a tomar el control, y James era una de las primeras víctimas de lo que él llamaba en broma "tiranía femenina".

Lily llevaba a James de la mano hacia el Bosque Prohibido y Cornamenta tuvo un horrible presentimiento que hizo que su estómago se revolviera de manera poco cómoda. ¿Habría el cuidado y la meticulosidad masculina, sido derrotada por la intuición femenina, una vez más? James no sabía qué iba a pasar, pero no tenía contemplada de ninguna forma la cadena de acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir.

—¿Escondes algo allí, verdad? ¡Y no me mientas Potter!

—Evans. ¿De qué cuernos estás hablando? ¡Es obvio que no hay nada allí!

Lily entornó los ojos peligrosamente. James temía ese gesto en la misma medida en que lo amaba.

—¿Y ese olor? Eso no se huele como "nada" Potter. Algo tienen oculto aquí y más te vale que me lo digas tú antes que yo lo averigüe por mi cuenta.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que el olor pueda venir de la cabaña del guardabosque?

Lily no dijo nada. Sacó su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento con ella. Un humo violeta apareció de la nada, esparciéndose por toda la explanada; la fuente del humo no podía verse, pero estaba claro como el agua que había algo invisible humeando allá.

—¿Listo para cambiar tu historia Potter? —dijo Lily, pero no en el tono que usaba normalmente cuando detectaba alguna fechoría, sino que estaba empleando una inflexión más de aprobación que de reprobación, como si no quisiera castigar a James con lo que sea que estaba ocultando en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Dime una cosa Evans. ¿Cómo diablos puedo saber qué hay allí si ni siquiera puedo verlo?

—Porque tú lo escondiste, genio —espetó Lily poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame tu obra maestra definitiva o le diré al director lo que están planeando!

—¿Están? ¿Acaso crees que hay más involucrados en lo que sea que es esto?

—James, James. Tú nunca, pero nunca, nunca haces nada sin la ayuda de tus compinches —dijo Lily con un tono cáustico y sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas para parecerse al Vesubio—. ¡Qué esperas! ¡Levanta los encantamientos defensivos o pasarán el resto de su educación en castigo!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —_Rezongona _murmuró James en su cabeza mientras hacía florituras con su propia varita de aquí allá, y el enorme caldero con el fuego debajo de éste apareció de manera repentina.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira qué tenemos aquí. Una Pócima de Locura Instantánea. ¿Y piensan administrar esto a todos los alumnos del colegio?

—Bueno, pensábamos en usar la red de agua potable del colegio como vía de consumo, pero Remus no está muy de acuerdo con eso. Dice que es muy riesgoso.

—¿La red de agua potable? ¡Esa es una idea muy estúpida! —alegó Lily, alzando los brazos como un fanático del Quidditch que viese a su jugador favorito perder un gol.

James alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea?

* * *

—¡No! ¡No James! ¡Es una idea estúpida!

—¿Por qué no? Li… Evans tiene una excelente idea para contagiar a todos con la Pócima de Locura Instantánea —dijo James a sus amigos, pero sólo Peter parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Sirius y Remus mostraban expresiones escépticas en sus rostros.

—No está bien que Lily participe del plan —objetó Sirius, mirando a James como si él se hubiese vuelto totalmente paranoico—. ¿Qué tal si habla, si nos vende al director y frustra nuestro plan?

—Hablas como si el futuro de la humanidad dependiera de lo que estamos haciendo —arguyó James encogiéndose de hombros—. La idea de… Evans es mucho mejor que la que nosotros teníamos en mente. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo hacer un encantamiento aspersor y ella conoce el hechizo como la palma de su mano.

Remus y Sirius no alcanzaron a decir nada porque Lily los interrumpió.

—Miren, manga de idiotas. Mi plan es mejor que el de ustedes y estoy dispuesta a colaborar con gente a la que diez minutos atrás detestaba con el alma. Si no les gusta que una mujer les gane en inteligencia, entonces me iré de aquí y le diré con lujo de detalles al director lo que ustedes están planeando. Piénsenlo; les estaría evitando un castigo peor que cualquiera que hayan recibido todos ustedes juntos.

Los cuatro merodeadores quedaron mudos. La verdad sea dicha, no tenían alternativa alguna para salir de aquella inesperada encerrona.

—Está bien Lily —dijo Remus al fin, concediendo la derrota—. Lo haremos a tu manera.

—Tengo que ver la poción —dijo Lily rápidamente. No les quedaba mucho tiempo para el brebaje para que madurara completamente—. No puedo aplicar mi encantamiento aspersor si no conozco los ingredientes de la mezcla.

—Hazlo rápido —apremió James y Lily se acercó al caldero con un encantamiento casco-burbuja y examinó el vapor, la densidad de éste, su color, la viscosidad, el color del líquido y el tamaño de las burbujas que se formaban. Los merodeadores sabían que Lily era un as con las pociones, pero no tenían idea de hasta qué punto lo era. Muy pocos alumnos podían inferir los componentes de una infusión con una simple mirada.

—Bueno, para ser retardados mentales, es un trabajo bien hecho —aprobó Lily, encarando a los merodeadores con sorna—. ¿Quién fue el que le echó las seis gotas de esencia de jazmín? Aquello le da un toque de elegancia a la labor de un gorila.

Nadie dijo nada. Los cuatro se miraban entre ellos, tratando de entender por qué había esencia de jazmín en un brebaje como ese. Por supuesto, el único de ellos que portaba algo como eso era James, pero jamás lo admitiría. Desafortunadamente, semejante acto no fue necesario. La intuición femenina era un arma de precisión perfeccionada a lo largo de los milenios de evolución que la pulió para ser lo que era.

—James. Presumes de ser un tipo listo, pero tu ego simplemente no te permite usar tu inteligencia con sabiduría —se burló Lily a destajo, porque sabía que James no podía hacer absolutamente nada sin que su plan se fuera al diablo—. Sólo un adolescente con complejo de pavo real sería lo suficientemente imbécil para usar esencia de jazmín y llevar el envase consigo para tenerlo a mano todo el tiempo.

Ninguno de los merodeadores dijo algo, aunque era evidente, a juzgar por las miradas envenenadas de los demás hacia James, que no estaban para nada complacidos con lo que acababa de salir a la luz.

Remus miró su reloj y asintió con la cabeza. La poción había madurado por completo.

—Todos, cubran sus cabezas.

Y los cuatro merodeadores —Lily ya tenía el encantamiento casco-burbuja aplicado— se cubrieron la cabeza con un globo transparente y deforme. Lily se plantó delante del caldero, mirando hacia Hogwarts, e hizo una complicada floritura con su varita. El efecto fue instantáneo. La poción se pulverizó por completo y el humo flotó, denso y rápido, en dirección al colegio.

—Está hecho —anunció Lily—. Deberíamos ir al castillo para, ya saben, mezclarnos con el resto del alumnado.

—Buena idea —secundó James. Peter plegó el caldero, Sirius limpió las cenizas y todo indicio que alguna vez hubo fuego allí y Remus deshizo todos los encantamientos defensivos por si acaso. Una vez que la escena del crimen fue desprovisto de cualquier pista sospechosa, los cinco enfilaron al castillo, caminando de manera casual para que nadie prestase atención a ellos.

Cuando los merodeadores y Lily entraron al castillo, se dieron cuenta que habían creado un arma de destrucción masiva.

—Bueno, allí está el toque de jazmín de James Potter —comentó Lily Evans, apuntando a una pareja que estaba haciendo cosas poco glamorosas en medio del vestíbulo—. ¿Te comenté que la esencia del jazmín es un potente afrodisíaco?

—En el mundo muggle lo es.

—También en el mundo mágico al parecer —dijo Lily, observando a un alumno de quinto levantándole la falda a una chica de sexto, quien sólo atinaba a reírse—. ¡Miren! ¿Ese no es el profesor Slughorn?

—Parece que es él —dijo Peter, mirando sorprendido cómo el profesor de Pociones le pegaba nalgadas a la profesora McGonagall mientras ella estaba en cuatro patas y el docente la montaba como si fuese un caballo—. Vaya James. Eso del jazmín fue una genialidad.

—¿Genialidad? ¿Y qué pasaría si alguna chica queda embarazada por culpa de este brebaje? —Lily lucía indignada más allá de todo límite.

—Relájate Evans —dijo James, mirando en todas direcciones, creyendo que su cumpleaños se había adelantado—. El mismo jazmín los deja completamente estériles mientras duren los efectos de la poción así que no hay peligro.

—Y ahora —dijo Sirius, levantando repentinamente su varita y apuntando a Lily—. Creo que es tiempo que te quites ese burbuja de tu cabeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿De verdad piensas que…?

—¿Sabes cuál es el nombre en código de este plan? ¡Nadie se salvará! ¡Y cuando digo nadie, quiero decir absolutamente nadie, ni los mismos grandiosos perpetradores del plan! —Sirius blandió su varita y acabó con el encantamiento casco-burbuja de Lily. Ella intentó huir hacia los terrenos, pero el vapor era de rápido efecto. No alcanzó ni a recorrer unos diez metros cuando comenzó a bailar can-can a lo loco y gritaba estupideces sin sentido al tope de sus pulmones.

—¿Listos?

(Aquí uno podría pensar que los cuatro merodeadores corearían al unísono "¡si mi capitán, estamos listos!", pero en ese tiempo todavía ni existía la idea de Bob Esponja, así que no se puede usar)

—¡Como nunca! —exclamó Sirius, esperando recordar cada una de las memorables bromas que iban a recibir o hacer. Todos al mismo tiempo deshicieron los encantamientos que los protegían del humo que pululaba por el castillo como un espíritu de loca festividad y en pocos segundos, se unieron al carnaval de risas, bromas, pasteles voladores, travesuras sexuales y así ad nauseum.

* * *

Al día siguiente, James y el resto de los merodeadores despertaron casi al mismo tiempo en lo que creían que era la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sirius no podía levantarse a causa de las tres alumnas que yacían despatarradas sobre él y con expresiones de alegre olvido. Remus estaba en puros calzoncillos abrazado a otra chica cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del desastre. Peter tenía una pieza de ropa interior femenina en su cabeza y ninguna chica andaba cerca, pero había una alumna de quinto que estaba sentada frente a él, con los ojos abiertos y las piernas abiertas. Peter supo de inmediato a quién le pertenecía la prenda en su cabeza. James mientras tanto, estaba tirado en medio de la estancia, con su ropa desordenada pero en su lugar. No había chicas cerca; aquello lo desconcertó un poco.

—¿Chicos? ¿Estamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor?

Sirius despertó con un pequeño temblor, pero siguió en su lugar por las razones anteriormente mencionadas.

—¿Qué rayos hacen estas tres encima de mí?

Remus pegó un grito que casi despierta al resto.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es magia negra? ¡Díganmelo por favor!

—Bah, no seas marica Lunático —dijo Sirius, apartando con dificultad a los pesos muertos encima de él—. Lo que acabas de hacer es tener sexo. ¡Gran cosa!

—¡Tuve sexo, tuve sexo! —exclamó Peter, quitándose la ropa interior que colgaba de su cabeza y comenzó a pegar saltos por todo el lugar.

—¿Chicos? ¡Chicos! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! —gritó James en un tono no tan alto para no poner en alerta a nadie más—. ¡Estamos en la Sala Común de Slytherin!

Aquello paró la celebración de Peter.

—¿Estás seguro?

James indicó con un dedo a una decoración en la pared. Una serpiente.

—¡Vámonos! —chilló Peter y los cuatro —Remus todavía con el pantalón abajo y la camisa sin abrochar— salieron de la Sala Común de Slytherin a toda velocidad. En su apuro, vieron un reguero de cuerpos vestidos, semidesnudos y completamente desnudos como si una guerra hubiese tenido lugar en Hogwarts. Había globos, serpentinas, bengalas del doctor Filibuster sin usar y ropa interior que colgaba de los candelabros a lo largo, ancho y alto de todo el castillo.

—¡Que me cuelguen! —exclamó James al ver la devastación—. Creo que el toque de jazmín fue la guinda de la torta.

Sin embargo, cuando los cuatro llegaron al vestíbulo, hallaron el cuerpo de Lily tirado en el suelo. Vestía solamente la falda y el sostén y estaba abrazada de brazos y piernas a…

—¡SNAPE! —rugió James, cuyo sonido bastó para que el alumno del cabello grasiento despertase y viese a sus cuatro alumnos menos estimados parados frente a él como los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

—Po… Potter.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR SNAPE! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

Y Snape corrió por su vida, perseguido por James y sus amigos, corriendo por todo el castillo y despertando a todo el mundo. Y de ese modo, Hogwarts se convirtió, por al menos un día, en un manicomio, justo como los merodeadores habían planeado. Demás está decir que ninguno de los profesores recordó nada de lo que acaeció, así que, para decepción de los lectores, no hubo castigo para James y compañía.


End file.
